HTTYD Drabbles
by midnightsky0612
Summary: One shots or drabbles that are either requested or my idea. Requests are open.
1. Hiccup's Guilt Inside

**Here is the first one shot request for the HTTYD Drabbles from DoomsdayBeamXD , of how Hiccup felt after the fan fic story 'A Fight** **for**** The Heir' when he was forced to hurt his father, and his friends. This is an angst genre so be prepared. Enjoy ;)**

* * *

_Why? _

_Why was he making me do this to them? They're innocent! Out of all the things I could have done, I just had to hurt them...What's wrong with me!? I could have fought back that time, not let him get control of me the second he get the prophecy into action! I know what they would say 'Don't worry about, we forgive you' but why am I not convinced... I did so much harm to them, why would they forgive me like this?_

Hiccup was still in bed recovering from his injuries since Gothi told him and his father that he should stay in bed for five weeks. Now that meant no sneaking out, walking, and flying...That annoyed Toothless until Astrid volunteered to fly him until Hiccup recovered, if Toothless didn't decide to make crazy routines like the last time she flew on him for the first time. With a sigh, Hiccup sunk deeper on his bed, still couldn't erase those thoughts of guilt. Sure he new that the magic and sorcery was out of him the second Toothless broke that emerald and when they defeated his grandfather, but still... He still didn't feel like celebrating like everyone else, he just couldn't get rid of those hunting moments of nearly killing everyone he knew and loved.

_"Now Hiccup. ATTACK THEM!"_

_At first Hiccup did a little hesitation before actually becoming very aggressive that he growled and flew up to the sky and began to shot very strong plasma blasts that no one had time to think, but thankfully got out of the way. _

_Without warning, he roared a sonic boom, like a thunder drum, but that was impossible but he did. "Hahaha, fools. Just because an actual nightfury has a shot limit of six, doesn't mean Hiccup here has a limit," Magness explained once the rider fell from the boom. "He also has the abilities of every dragon you know today, that's how strong he is. But there's more than just being a dragon for Hiccup's destiny."_

_Hiccup was flying at the same spot, as he waited for his next commands and to see if the dragons and riders were getting up to continue to fight._

_Magness smiled and signaled Hiccup to land in front of the group, slowly approaching them and stopped when Magness signaled him to. "Now Hiccup, TRANSFORMATION!"_

_Everyone looked at Hiccup and saw a black glow of clouds surround him again, but in a flash, there stood the human form of Hiccup, but he still had the nightfury tail and wings, but his clothing was all gray and black, as for eyes, they were the same as an actual dragon, green, but dragon formed. "Now Hiccup, get rid of them once and for all!" _

"HICCUP!" The sound of his father's voice brought Hiccup back into reality as he saw his father approach his bed with some broth. "Thought you might be hungry, after all, you are just recovering." He then helped his son eat the broth up until Toothless and Astrid came in, well the nightfury was jumping around while Astrid sat down on the chair with her hair in a mess as if she just ran into bushes after a crazy flight. "How Hiccup?" "How on Earth do you manage to fly on Toothless?" Toothless chirped a laughter while Astrid sunk to the chair, exhausted as she gave the dragon her death glare. Hiccup forced out a chuckle, just so no one will notice his true feelings, it'll just led to constant convincing that he knows that aren't true.

"Hey Hiccup, how are you feeling, the others were getting worried for a bit?"

"Oh I'm fine Astrid, just a bit beat and shaken but otherwise I'm good. Never been better."

"Okay, better hurry and recover soon, the others are already complaining about the challenges I'm giving them. I mean really they're not hard." Hiccup really chuckled at her comment as he remarked," You have no idea Astrid." Astrid then got up, kissed him on the cheek, not even noticing Stoick who was smirking at the sight, and she went down to get home waving," Get well soon Hiccup."

Hiccup waved back with a forced out smile, pretty much still half in mind of his eailer thoughts. _I even hurt Astrid and yet she didn't hold a grudge or at least afraid of me... Oh gods why do I always get into situations like this?!_

"I have to go now, the Jorgensons want me to help rebuild their fence. After we just blown it down, they want it back, how ridiculous does that sound?" Stoick ruffled Hiccup's hair before heading down stairs, smiling at his son before heading out the door and once he was out, Hiccup let out a long sigh. "Why are they doing this?" "After all I did to them..." But that was when he recalled the Red Death battle, when he woke up from the coma and how everyone was so eager to make up for their mistakes and return the favor for his courageous acts. _Is that it, is that why they are doing this? Just because they needed to return the huge favor I did? That can't be, but why wouldn't they, after giving them such a scare that day of the battle... _That was when his flashbacks of being the monster he was turned into returned in a flash as he grabbed his hair, pulling some to calm himself down.

_"Now Hiccup, get rid of them once and for all!" and in an instant Hiccup raised his hand and narrowed his eyes, then a sudden earthquake began to form as winds began to blow very stronger than four thunderdrums, even the red death itself. __They would have been killed, but instead they have been surrounded by some sort of shield and were pushed into a cave, and were caved in as rocks fell. Magness smiled, believing that Hiccup had killed them, but still wasn't a bit convinced. Hiccup was the one who made the shield and faked their deaths, without letting Magness know._

_In Berk that same day after that..._

_Everyone began to panic as they ran off to get their weapons. Magness landed and jumped off of the nightfury and announced, "Good day Berk, looks like I'm going to be your chief again, but first.."_

_He glanced at the nightfury, and then looked back at the villagers. " How about a little reunion with your Hiccup..." Looking at the nightfury, he then commanded," TRANSFORMATION!"_

_Everyone looked at the glow, and then in a flash, they were completely shocked and were backing away from the figure. Hiccup was in his demon form, attacking from everywhere. Burning houses, crashing the plaza, and scaring everyone as they ran all over the place. He used his claws to shatter barrels into pieces, even catapults. He paid no attention to the cries of the children, which pained him deep inside._

_"Alright Hiccup, I have to go to the south island, you on the other hand will stay here until every villager is killed, then you meet up with me," Magness then made several hand movements and disappeared in a flash._

_The warriors were unarmed and tired, since they had been trying to stop the destruction of the village. Everyone else were wearing worried and scared looks on their faces, the women, the children, every villager were in fear._

_Hiccup looked at the scared villagers, he looked calm and terrifying with those green dragon eyes. He raised his hand, causing some of the children to panic a bit. Hiccup held his hand up still, while his eyes were shaking as his breathing was at a slow pace._

_He then sighed and his hand went down. "I-I-I can't do this, I just can't... I'll transport you all into the caves at Thor's beach, you'll be safe there," Hiccup looked at his hand,_

_"But I have to be quick, before the evil side of me comes back," Hiccup then concentrated his mind and hands, soon he transported everyone away from the village. "Stay safe, this is the only time I spare you."_

_He then disappeared and was gone to where ever Magness was._

He didn't notice how tight his fists were getting as he laid in bed, or how everything seemed eerie quiet to him. Hiccup then sat up, despite his pain in the wounds. "I can't stay here... I'm a danger to them. Every villian we come across, they're always after me..." Hiccup didn't notice Toothless loking at his rider with worry and concern. "Why me... Do the gods hate me that much that to have me torture everyone I love and care about?" "AM I REALLY A MONSTER!?"

Toothless then lifted his head up, getting closer to his rider's bed until he noticed Hiccup struggling to get out of bed! "I-I have to go... But if I go... They'll get even more tortured inside... But if I stay it'll be the same... WHAT IS WRONG WITH ME!?" He dropped some of his notebooks from his desk, his hands grabbing his hair tightly . "I'm going mad... Am I, or is this just a symptom of grandpa's curse..." No matter how much he tried, the more he began to question himself, the more he remembered the fear in his friends eyes, in his father's eyes, when they saw him getting ready to kill them. "I even was close to killing my own father... How cold hearted was I?" Toothless, seeing how much pain Hiccup was in, decided to run out to find someone nearby to come and help his friend from hurting himself.

_Right there was Hiccup, in nightfury from, struggling to get up from all the cuts and bruises he had, and his tail on has one tail fin, which greatly shocked the chief._

_Hiccup must have heard Stoick approaching if his pupils got sharper and his growling became even more aggressive. Not another one, who is he. All well, this might his last choice of judgment._

_He turned around, facing Stoick with his evil dragon eyes, and without a moment to hesitate, he bent down and pounced. Ready to attack and kill Stoick in sight._

"Get these memories off my head..." He growled under his breath, his breathing all of sudden got faster as if he was panicking. His body began to shake as small drops of sweat slowly began to fall from his head, he could hear his heart beating slow, loud, and steady. Then his head began to get even more crowded with the memories of himself being evil and betraying everyone he loved and cared about. His vision then began to seem fizzle as his breathes became heavier and faster. Now his body began to shake violently while even more memories of his harsh acts flooded in his mind, flashing and beginning to spin fast.

"Why..." Before he knew what was happening, his vision began to fade, he felt his body tumble and fall to the floor as he saw two figure rush towards him, all he heard was someone yelling his name, other then that, all he heard was nothing but his heart beating.

* * *

"He's been unconscious for a while, what happened Stoick?"

Stoick was sitting by his son's bed with Hiccup laying there breathing normally but unconscious. He and Toothless got in the house before he saw his son up but collasping to the ground. From the looks of the fallen notebooks and papers and how fast he was breathing, Hiccup was not feeling well. He had Toothless get Gobber while Goathi checked on Hiccup, after she left Gobber came in with Toothless.

"Panic attack, Goathi told me that he was getting frustrated and angry with himself about what happened when my father took control of him." "She says it's normal, that after all, after an event like that, there'll be several panic attacks but..." Stoick fell in silence as he looked down at his son, then he felt Gobber pat him on the back as he turned around.

"But now we need to help the lad get back on his feet. Let him know that the past is now behind us. But also we mist help him forgive himself, you know how stubborn Hiccup is when he blames himself." Stoick nodded, he just couldn't hold the fact that Hiccup was balming himself for what happened. "I have to go back to the forge, hope the lad wakes up soon, and remember. Let him know that all is forgiven." With another nod, Gobber was already out of the house, Stoick's head was turned around to see if Gobber decided to pop back in with an excuse or another reminder, but before he could react... He felt small arms wrap around him tightly as he felt small, warm tear drops fall on his neck and he then heard silent cries until he knew who was doing this.

" Please forgive me dad... I didn't mean to hurt any of you. I'M SO SORRY!" "I'm sorry, please don't hate me... Okay you can hate me, be afraid of me but... I-I'm so, so, so sorry dad!" "Banish me, kill me... Do whatever you guys want to do to menso you don't have to get killed if I ever become out of control, just please... Forgive me!" Hiccup, despite how much pain his body was in, was holding on to his father tightly, sobbing behind him as huge tears fell from his forest green eyes as he begged for his father's forgiveness. Stoick was silent, he couldn't believe what his son was actually saying. His own flesh in blood, begging for forgiveness and a punishment for someone's actions of controlling him.

"Please forgive me... I didn't mean to cause any of you pain, I'm sorry."

Stoick then looked at his sadden son, without any words, he embraced his son back, surprising Hiccup as he stopped sobbing but tears still fell. "Hiccup, we all forgive you son. We don't want to banish you or kill you. The one who truly hurt us all was Magness, we all forgive son.. All you need to do is forgive yourself son."

Hiccup was quiet for a moment, his eyes glistened to the sunlight that was inside the room. "I-I don't know if I can... But I-I-I'll try..." Stoick then looked down at his son," Remember son, it takes time. Right now it's okay, let it out. Let all your pain out, it's okay. I'm here for you." Hiccup sobbed against his father's chest for a ten minutes before drying up his tears.

"Feel better son?"

"Yeah, letting it out... It sure helped..." Hiccup rested his head on his father's head," Love you..." Before Stoick knew, Hiccup fell asleep, now more calmly then before, he decide to hold on to his sleeping son for the rest of the day, like how a mother would with her sleeping baby. "Rest my son... You already did all of us proud, and we all forgive you." Toothless looked happy at the touching scene, holding his dragon tears up (to protect his tough reputation). The father held on to son all day and night, never to let go of the treasure he and his wife shared.

_Yeah dad, I now see why you guys forgive me... And now I found a way to forgive myself._

* * *

**Okay this is the first one shot in the drabbles, hope you enjoyed and if you have any one shot or drabble requests, please feel free to ask. ;)**


	2. The Perfect Date

**This was a request from one of my reviewers. Any Hicstrid fans, you're in luck because this one contains HiccupXAstrid fluff. Summary: Their first date and they getting ready for a perfect date. Enjoy;)**

* * *

"I'm going to do it. I'm finally going to ask Astrid out on a date." Hiccup got up from his bed, with Toothless yawning in protest, still trying to get some sleep. "Come on sleepy head, we have to get to the academy before Astrid does." With another yawn and growl of complaint, Toothless decided to get up from his rock and whack Hiccup on the head with his tail as if saying, _You could have asked Astrid out before, not now. And why can't you wait for Astrid to ask you out?_

"Oh come on Toothless, it's not that bad. And besides, we were dealing with outcasts and berkians." "Besides, it's more traditional for a guy to ask a girl out. It'll be more comfortable for Astrid since it'll be awkward if she decides to ask me out first.." Toothless wasn't in the mood for a reminder so he whacked Hiccup yet again, Hiccup simply ignored that and went down stairs to keep himself calm and get Toothless his breakfast.

_Astrid's House_

"Alright Stormfly, today is a perfect day to ask Hiccup out. Yeah I know what you're thinking girl, why not wait for Hiccup to make the move. Well it'll be more comfortable for Hiccup since it'll be a bit awkward if he made the first move." Stormfly simply rolled her eyes at the window while Astrid got out of her bed and got dressed in lightning speed. "Okay girl, let's hurry up with breakfast so I can get to the academy first before Hiccup does."

Stormfly decided it was best to whack Astrid on the head with her wings in annoyance. _Humans these days, they don't ever have a clue._

"Alright Stormfly, less chit chat, let's get going. Knowing Hiccup, he's bound to be getting out of bed right now." Stormfly simply shook her head as she let Astrid mount on top of her and they flew off. However, they didn't notice a certain duo flying the other way, not noticing them either.

* * *

"We made it bud, just before Astrid, now you go hide while I go get the axe I hid here last time." Toothless nodded as he went off to a hiding place while Hiccup went out of the academy to get the weapon until the dragon heard a certain deadly nadder land in the academy so he stayed hidden.

Astrid hopped off Stromfly, looking around when a smile appeared on her face. "Good, Hiccup's not here yet, okay Stormfly, go hide while I get the shield I hid here, and stay out of sight." Stormfly chirped as Astrid ran off to the same direction Hiccup was heading while Stormfly headed towards the same hiding spot where Toothless was! She let her tail spikes loose before she heard a familar roar from behind.

* * *

Dragon POV

"OUCH, STORMFLY! Can you at least be more careful?!"

"TOOTHLESS?! What are you doing here?!" Stormfly jumped back while Toothless walked forward with an aggrivated look. "Hiccup decided it would be nice for him to make the move and ask Astrid out on a date."

"Funny, Astrid and I came here so she can do the same thing, so where is Hiccup?"

"In the storage place behind the academy."

"Funnier, cause Astrid is going there right now..." Then there was an awkward silence between the two dragons whose eyes became wider than dinner plates. They both looked at each other with realization while they heard something crash from the storage as they both screamed,

"OH NOOO!"

Their screams were then followed by two certain viking screams as well.

"AAAAHHHHHHHHH!"

"Well can't say I didn't warn him."

End Of Dragon POV

* * *

"AAAAHHHHHHH!"

"Woah Astrid please wait it's me don't kill me!" Hiccup was standing still, holding the axe he was getting, while Astrid was about to punch him in the face by an inch.

"Hiccup?!"

"Yes it's me Hiccup, your friend who doesn't want to get punched in the face right now." Astrid put her fists down and once they both looked at each other, they quickly hid their weapons behind them.

"So Hiccup, what brings you here? Wait, is that an axe behind your back?"

"I-I have no idea what you're talking about... Alright, I do have an axe behind me but... Wait a minute, is that a shield behind _your_ back?"

"Ummm... Yeah, you caught me."

They both revealed their weapons, looked away from each other while blushing.

_ Okay Hiccup, this is it,relax and go ask her now. _

_Okay Astrid, stay calm and ask him now_.

They looked at each other faced to face, still blushing and apparently they both asked the same question at the same time, not understanding each other a bit. "HiccupAstrid, do you want to go on a date with me?" "What!?" They tried again and they asked at the same time again," Do you want to go on a date?"

They didn't notice that their dragons, the rest of the gang with their dragons were eavesdropping from behind the door. The twins couldn't help but snicker a bit and whisper," How bad are they at asking a simply question?" "I can't believe my girl is going out with Hiccup..." "Shut up Snotlout, we all knew she wasn't in to you, now shut up and be quiet, I'm trying to hear."

"Okay Astrid, am I going crazy or did we just ask each other the same question?" Hiccup and Astrid both stared at each other before they smiled, and once they smiled, their lips began to get closer...and closer together... Before...

"YOU TWO ARE GOING ON A DATE!"

The couple (yeah I called them a couple deal with it) turned around and saw the teens standing there and one who shouted that was Fishlegs, who was apparently getting jumpy. "Wahh!? How long were you guys watching?" Hiccup asked nervously, not hoping for an answer.

"Long enough to see that the two top dragon riders are going on a date. Together... I call being Hiccup's right hand man for their wedding!" Tuffnut shouted, causing Hiccup and Astrid to blush even more, well Astrid punched him in the face. "Wow Hiccup, who knew you can be so romantic, especially with Astrid, all well. Looks like I'll have to look for another fish in the sea." Snotlout remarked," So, what do you two lovebirds want from us, we can be your waiters." The other shouted," YES." The dating couple however shouted," NOO!" "Look guys, I know you want to help but Astrid and I are going alone for this date, only our dragons get to tag along. So none of you come."

"And not a word to our parents, especially you three, Snotlout, Ruff, and Tuff. I don't our parents getting into this, gods who knows what kind of fuss my parents would give me or what fuss Hiccup's father is going to have but we don't want it to happen. Understand."

"Yes..."

* * *

"Oh my little girl is going on her first date! What an event, whose the lucky guy, oh never mind of course it's Hiccup!" "So where are you two going? Is it somewhere romantic? Did Hiccup decide the place? Who asked first?"

"MOOOOMMMMM!" Astrid's mother apparently found out the news from Snotlout and the twins so now Astrid was getting pampered by her over excited mother but she answered her questions anyway. "We both asked each other at the same time, we both chose the place and I'm not telling you because it's a secret."

"Haork! Get yourself here right now! Our daughter is going on a date with Hiccup!"

"MOTHER!"

"There's my axe girl. So I heard you're going out with the chief's son, well I don't mean to tell you this but I actually thought you two were perfect for each other from the beginning." "So where are you two going to meet up?"

"NOT YOU TOO DAD!" "Arg... We're meeting at the academy but the place is top secret, no one knows but me and Hiccup."

Both her parents then made sure her hair looked nicer in her usual braid while her mother gave her advice," Remember Astrid, try to stay in the romance zone, that's the big thing in a date. Talk to your _boyfriend_ about anything that doesn't bore him to death. Act as your perfect self and you'll be fine." "Oh and don't forget to make a good impression, don't act all scary to him."

"Don't listen to your mother dear, the key is to be yourself. Now where did I put that necklace I gave your mother on our first date and a notebook for your date as a gift?"

"MOM! DAD!"

* * *

_During That..._.

"Hiccup, oh lad I can't believe it! You are finally going on a date with Astrid!" Gobber exclaimed as he lifted Hiccup to the air in joy. "Gobber it's no big deal, why is everyone making a fuss over it..." Hiccup then quietly mumbled to himself," I'm going to kill Snotlout and the twins for this..."

"NOT A BIG DEAL?! Lad, it is a big deal! I knew you and Astrid were perfect for a couple the moment you two were born! We all knew this day would come, your father will be thrilled... I'll go get him."

"NOO GOBBER, DON'T! I ALREADY HAD ENOUGH WITH YOU!"

"STOICK! Get over here and celebrate! Your son is going on a date with Astrid!" Hiccup sighed as he heard his father rush in the house (Gobber has a pretty loud voice) and like what Gobber did, he lifted Hiccup up in the air laughing and cheering. "That's my boy! You are going out with Astrid! I sense something bigger in the future, I just knew you two were perfect for each other from the beginning!"

"DAAADDDD!"

"So where is my lover boy taking Astrid too, is it romantic?" "Did you decide or did Astrid decide for you?"

"Dad!" Hiccup was getting quite annoyed with the pampering while Toothless chuckled at this sight. "First off, we both decided on the place and second of all, we're not telling anyone. It's supposed to be private." _Thor, what would I give for some time to actually have some alone time with Astrid._ His father still didn't stop patting him on the back while Gobber ruffled his hair. "Reminds me of the time your father and your mother went on their first date. Ahh, such a remarkable day, I wouldn't shut up about it back then."

"Okay, I get it, now can you please now stop. I have to get going." Hiccup motioned Toothless to follow him before Gobber stopped him advising," Remember lad, you have to do everything for the lady. No excuses and try to talk about something that won't bore Astrid to death. Try to make an impression on her."

"Don't listen to Gobber son, all you need to do is be yourself, that's the main key. Now where did you put your helmet I gave you and that axe so you can give it to Astrid as a gift?"

"DAD! GOBBER!"

* * *

That sunset, Hiccup (wearing his helmet) and Astrid (in her fancy braided hair) quickly ran out of their houses with their dragons and hurried off to the academy before they come across some other viking who would want to make a huge fuss over their date. "One date, and Gobber and my father go crazy over it." Hiccup complained while Astrid place her hand on his shoulder," I feel you, my parents... You don't even want to know."

"Oh Astrid, I-I got you a new axe, as a gift," Hiccup handed her the axe he had earlier while Toothless and Stormfly exchanged smirks. "Oh thanks, oh and here's another notebook for your dragon research," Astrid handed Hiccup the notebook while they both smiled. "Thanks Astrid, so how about we get going before anyone decided to spy on us."

"Good idea." They mounted on top of their dragons and flew off to their perfect date spot, the cove, which had at least a dozen candles lit up and a small table for two with two candles, two mugs, and two plates. Astrid was astonished. "Hiccup... How...When..."

"Shorta had time after asking to fix this place up. So, do you like it?"

"Like it... I love it, thank you Hiccup." Astrid and Hiccup looked at each other, getting their lips closer as their eyes began to close before Stormfly and Toothless purred for them to take a seat. "Okay, how about some dinner Hiccup?" "Of course, ladies first." Hiccup helped Astrid sit down on her chair before he sat on his. Their dragons seemed to be very trustworthy to their riders since they brought out the bread, soup, and some chicken (which Stormfly tried to stop from eating), well at least they seem trustworthy if they would stop looking over at the bushes on top.

_Top of the Cove In the Bushes..._

"Good shot Hiccup, that's my boy." Stoick whispered while holding a spyglass over his eyes with Gobber, and Astrid's parents next to him.

"That's our Astrid, look at them, so perfect for each other." "It seems like only yesterday they were just small five year olds just staring at each other blushing."

"I remember those days Phlegma, oh time flies when those two lovebirds just blush and look at each other."

"Quiet Haork, I'm trying to listen. Here my apprentice has moved on to dating, do any of you have a tissue, proposal is next I'm sure of it."

"Shhh..."

_Back to Astrid and Hiccup_

Like their parents had commented, they just looked at each other, then to the side while blushing even more than usual._ Get yourself together Hiccup, I can face the world's biggest dragons but I can't even talk on a date, now get a conversation started. _

_Pull yourself together Astrid, you can go into battles but you can't go on a date without starting a simple conversation, start one now!_

"So I heard you-I heard you...Oh." Yet again they talked at the same time before Hiccup broke the silence. "So... You and Stormfly have been flying faster, any tips."

"Well like I told you, it's all about their appetite. How about you, you and Toothless seem to have been getting faster.."

"All on the tail Astrid, well it would have been easier if someone over there wouldn't fool around in the forge," Hiccup was looking straight at Toothless who was eating his own fish, acting like nothing happened. _Do I look like a dragon who goes around the forge whining and running around so we could fly? _"So Hiccup, I..." Astrid paused, so did Hiccup and they then looked at the bushes. The adults, Toothless, and Stormfly held their breaths, afraid that they have been caught until Astrid and Hiccup began to laugh. "AHAHAHA!" "Nevermind Hiccup, were you going to say something." "No Astrid, just thought I saw a terrible terror hiding in those bushes and you?" He laughed with a sly, while Astrid smiled that same smile," Nothing, the same here. Just thought it was a little terror, how about that Stormfly. Hey Stormfly, why don't you and Toothless keep guard of the Great Hall, that's our next destination." "Right Hiccup?"

"Of course Astrid, we'll meet up with you guys there, it'll be much nicer in the Great Hall."

_Back to the Adults_

"Okay, so here's the plan, Toothless and Stormfly will led us to the Great Hall before our lovebirds get there, hide, and watch the rest." Gobber whispered the plan as the adults nodded. "Alright Gobber, the teens are in the Great Hall so it'll be twice as fun. I still can't believe my Astrid is on a date" Soon the adults quietly got up and quickly and quietly followed the teens dragons to the Great Hall.

_Back to our Dragon Rider Couple_

The two teens glanced at the bushes, noticed it move, then heard constant giggles from certain adults and dragons as it faded and was then gone. Hiccup went up to check, then he held up a thumbs up. Astrid jumped a bit before turning flipping the romantic dinner over and had the candles circle around them. The new table held two swords, two shields, a plate of berries and bread in the middle, and the book of dragons right there. No romantic sighting in sight. "So Astrid, no that we gotten rid of our spies, what would you like to do first?" Hiccup questioned getting in front of Astrid. "Hmmmm...I'm not sure...Maybe we can use those swords and practice sword fighting, you never know when we'll have another battle." Before either of them could speak again, their eyes shined to the moonlight as their lips got closer and closer together. And just like that, they kissed, right on the lips.

"Most perfect date ever Hiccup."

"Even if half of it was an act, so how about that sword fighting?" Astrid smiled then before raising her new axe. "Hey Hiccup, what do say if tomorrow we give the guys a challenge like no other for telling." Hiccup smiled," Yeah, that'll be something worth doing." "Oh and Hiccup?" "Yes?" Astrid leaned forward, planted another kiss on his cheek," Next time, let's go to Dragon Island." "Deal." So the rest of the night went smoothly well if you call sword fighting, updating on the book of dragons and having a small snack while plotting a revenge challenge was smoothly. While our awesome couple had a great time, the spies spent the night in the Great Hall hiding until they fell asleep, realizing that it was all a trick.

The End

* * *

**Okay to be honest, I pretty much think Hiccup and Astrid do untraditional Viking stuff together and so I hope you enjoyed this and please feel free to request for any one shot. Sorry if there are any typos or grammar errors**

**Peace Out ;)**


	3. How To Stop A Hiccup From Cutting

**Here's a new drabble , if any of you recall from A Fight for The Heir, you must have remembered that Hiccup used to cut himself, now the question is... How did he stop? Well here's a one shot of how and it was requested by Sairey13. Enjoy;) P.S: This took place a few years before the movie events. And Hiccup is ten years old in this fic.**

* * *

Pain... That was all he felt. Shame, pain, worthlessness, embarrassment, and much more feelings he couldn't even explain or understand. Hiccup sat on his bed, tears threatened to spill but he violently rubbed them away with his sleeve. _This is already the fifth time I cried in front of my father, I'm such a coward! All well, time for my punishment_... He went to his closet and there laid a small wooden box but he remembered what happened between him and his father once the cutting was discovered about two weeks ago. The violent reactions and punishment, but to Hiccup, it was like getting stabbed in the chest with ten swords, two hundred times.

_Flashback (Hiccup's POV)_

_I was just finishing up my tenth cut on my left arm, with tears threatening to fall before I heard the bedroom door burst open. I didn't have time to actually know who it was since the mystery person grabbed my dagger, and shove me to the ground. It hurt, but then I noticed that familiar beard and size; it was my father. Oh Thor... I didn't have time to respond since my dad began to shake me like crazy while shouting right in front of my face. "WHAT IN THOR'S NAME ARE YOU DOING TO YOURSELF HICCUP!?"_

_Before I knew it, I felt his hand slap me really hard and painfully on the face that it felt like a boulder just hit me. He then shook me even more, making me get terrified of him that I couldn't take it anymore. So on the top of my lungs, I began to plead while tears now really threatened to fall right then and there. "DAD, PLEASE STOP IT! Your hurting me!" "Please stop..." I so terrified of him at this moment, so scared out of my wits that I was on the verge to call out for my mom. Even if I haven't got the greatest memory of her, all I knew was that she had a soft voice that made me feel safe a long time ago. My father apparently didn't listen to me since he kept shaking me and slapped me once more. He then threw me to the floor, against the closet and I knew I was shaking but my father was too angry to notice. "DO YOU EVEN KNOW WHAT THAT COULD DO!?" "DON'T ANSWER THAT!" "YOU'RE STAYING IN HERE FOR A WEEK, UNTIL EVERYONE OF THOSE SCARS ARE HEALED!" With that, he turned and left, leaving my tears to freely fall as I sat there until I decided to just get up and sleep to get it off my head._

_Flashback Ends (Hiccup POV Ends)_

* * *

Gobber was at the forge making new weapons while he was lost in thought. Hiccup hasn't showed up to the forge for two weeks now, he heard that the boy was grounded for one week but why on earth wasn't he here for an extra week? The blacksmith was so lost in thought until he heard Stoick enter the forge, while dropping some weapons at the progress. "Stoick?" "What brings you here?"

The chief answered with a sigh, since he just came back from a long meeting at the Great Hall. "I'm going to set off for the dragon's nest and won't be back for a month." Bewildered, Gobber questioned," And that is a problem because..."

"Because then Hiccup will be home by himself but..." With another sigh he continued," I just found out that he was cutting for five years and I'm not going to be there in case he decides to cut himself again." Gobber sat down for a moment before an idea popped into his head. "Oye, how about if I go check on Hiccup while you're on voyage and help the lad to stop cutting himself."

"You think you can get him to stop in just one month?"

"Sure, if anyone knows Hiccup as much as you do, it's me, don't worry. He'll stop cutting the day you come back."

"Alright, but... Just make sure he really does stop this urge to harm himself."

All Gobber did was nod and with that both men went to the docks, as Stoick went on the ship, he saw Hiccup peek out their house door before shutting the door when Stoick glanced at him. Once the ships were gone at sea, Gobber hobbled his way to the Haddock house, only to hear silent cries from Hiccup's room. _The lad's only ten years old, why wouldn't I be hearing him cry. If he's a cutter then he must have a reason, whatever the reason is; I'll try to do Stoick's commands and help him out. _

He opened the room door silently and spotted young Hiccup sitting on his bed while holding a piece of paper which revealed to be a drawn picture of Valka, Hiccup's mother, holding him as a baby. Gobber then heard Hiccup whimper silently as small tears fell on the paper. "I miss you mom... Why do you have to go away, I-I need you..." "Right here, I'm just the kid who messes up on everything... I have no one."

_The lad doesn't even remember much about his mother and he misses her... My gods..._ Gobber then couldn't take anymore of Hiccup taunting himself so he walked to the boy's bedside, and placed his hand on Hiccup's shoulder, who stopped his silent cries and looked up at the blacksmith startled. "Hiccup, you're not alone lad, you have your father, and you have me. Old Gobber here to help you out, remember, I helped you become my apprentice."

Hiccup wiped away his tears quickly before looking down. "So... What brings you here Gobber? I didn't call for you or anything.."

"About that Hiccup, I just so happened to hear something about your bad habit of cutting yourself and that your father finding out about it..." Gobber could see Hiccup tense up a bit before nodding in defeat," Yeah, you're right. I-I do cut but... I-I wanna stop, really I do but... I-I-I can't stop myself!" "Whenever I don't cut myself, my mind goes crazy and I just end up doing it..."

Gobber nodded, glancing at the ceiling, then looked down at Hiccup, who was avoiding his face. "Don't worry lad, I'll make sure I help you stop yourself from self harm so be prepared. We start today."

"Geez Gobber, you're starting to remind me of the day you first appointed me as your apprentice when we were at the forest... But I don't know if you can actually help me with this, but you can try..." "But how long?"

"Well your father left to find the dragon's nest for a month so I promised him that until he comes back, you are out of the world of hurting yourself."

"Just great..."

* * *

_One Week Later_

"Gobber...I don't know if I can do this any longer..." Hiccup was doing this exercise that involved sitting down doing absolutely nothing while looking at a dagger right on top of the nearest table. Gobber figured he had to test Hiccup's strong will of holding the habit in, but from the looks of it, Hiccup isn't surviving for more than five minutes. After six whole minutes, the blacksmith caught the boy trying to lift his arm up to grab the dagger. "Okay Hiccup, let's get rid of this dagger and calm down lad. Six while minutes, five minute improvement from the first day we tried." "Now let's get to the second exercise, now... Daggers are used for what?"

Hiccup answered in a low voice," For blacksmithing, dragon killing, and war."

"Okay, what don't we use weapons for?"

"Arg... We don't use them to do self harm..."

"Right. Now repeat what I say." "Daggers are killing weapons, not tools to hurt ourselves."

" *Sigh* Daggers are killing weapons... Not tools to... Hurt ourselves." "But Gobber isn't that basically the same thing, they are killing weapons to hurt ourselves."

Gobber then smacked himself on the face, realizing that Hiccup had a razor sharp point so he instead threw his notebook to the side. "Let's try again."

* * *

_Another Week Later_

Hiccup was seated at the same chair, doing the same exercise as he tried to maintain himself from cutting temptation. It's been two weeks from stopping himself to cut and apparently he felt even worse than before without the daily routine of cutting himself. Twelve minutes passed by and soon he couldn't handle it. "Gobber... I can't do this, I give up!" Hiccup got up from the seat while Gobber took the dagger to lock it away. "Not bad, six minute improvement." Hiccup wasn't in the mood for little comments. "Just stop Gobber... I can't ever learn to stop...I can't handle it anymore..." "I JUST CAN'T!"

Without warning, Hiccup just ran out of his home, racing into the forest while ignoring Gobber's shouts. He continued to run until he bumped into an old but familiar viking dummy. Hiccup got up, stared at the dummy, looking at the punch marks made on it. "It's been six years since I've been here..."

Hiccup lightly punched the dummy, smiling. "Yeah, it was a pretty long time since seeing this guy."

_Flashback_

_"One hundred eighty eight. One hundred eighty nine. If I can't do three hundred punches to the tree, then I have to do six hundred axe swings until I get a bulls eye!" "One hundred ninety one. One hundred ninety two.." __There was Hiccup, using a Viking dummy to practice his punches as he was running out of breath but continued. Gobber waited until nightfall and saw that Hiccup was still trying to get stronger.__"Nine hundred forty one. Come on, if I can get to a thousand push ups, then I can get to three thousand running laps."_

_Flashback ends_

"And that was the day I appointed you as my apprentice Hiccup..." Hiccup turned around and saw Gobber right at the, standing against a tree smiling as he walked up to the boy. "You actually surprised me that day with all that training, nothing but perseverance. Like a true viking."

"That was a long time ago Gobber, I was practically training myself to death," Hiccup sighed, looking down.

"You were, but you never gave up. Where's that boy who believed in himself and continued to try harder when he couldn't get to his goals?"

Hiccup looked at Gobber then at the dummy, both apprentice and blacksmith were remembering that day.

_"It's already in the middle of the night and Hiccup is still training." Gobber thought, the boy still trained until the sun rose, there stood young Hiccup, breathing hard and slow. __Gobber expected little Hiccup to fall and collapsed into unconsciousness but he still got up on his feet and then began to punch the dummy again. "Come on, get it together. Get in shape if you want to prove yourself to everyone. Six hundred punches, come on."_

_Gobber looked at Hiccup in astonishment before seeing the boy collapse to the ground and just before he could run to him, Hiccup was pushing himself up. "I won't be weak...Just you wait dad..." "I'M GOING TO BE THE BEST CHIEF BERK HAS EVER SEEN!" Gobber then got out of his hiding spot. "You got some good stuff here lad." That caused Hiccup to turn around shocked._

_"What do you mean, I'm only a weak hiccup..." "A hiccup who is going prove them wrong from thinking I'm useless_ _and weak," little Hiccup then faced the dummy and began to punch it even more. Gobber smiled and placed his hand onto Hiccup's shoulder_. "_You might be at first but how about you train to be my apprentice, you already got one thing that'll make you the best._"

"_What's that Gobber?" Hiccup questioned, turning his attention to Gobber, who bent down to Hiccup. "Perseverance, lad that is what you have that is stronger than any other viking I knew, so how about becoming my apprentice?" "Really!?" "Than yes, yes, yes, yes!" "Wa hoo, I'm going to be a blacksmith's apprentice, okay... This calls for eight hundred punches!" Hiccup bounced all around, getting ready to give the dummy another punch before Gobber stopped him. __Hiccup looked up at Gobber with a questioning look before Gobber explained himself. "Hold on now Hiccup, I seen you train yourself to death, no need to continue right now." "We got plenty of time to train you lad, but right now you need to rest your strength while I talk to your father about you being my apprentice." "Then we both go to the forge so I can show some blacksmith techniques."_

_He then led Hiccup out of the forest until the boy asked in concern. "But what if dad says no to this?" Gobber then leaned down and whispered to Hiccup as if it was a secret. "I'll still have you as my apprentice and we'll still go in the forge to train you." With that they both laughed until they finally got to the Haddock house._

"Aye, I can still remember that day as if was just yesterday..." "Don't give up now Hiccup, you're better than that." Gobber placed his hand on Hiccup's shoulder. Hiccup remained silent for a while before smiling, and then looking up at Gobber with that same determined look on his face, making a fist. "Then let's try again Gobber, we'll place ten daggers on that table and put me on the test!" "And if I can't control myself for a whole thirty minutes, then it's thirty small knifes and daggers and me tied down to the chair!"

Gobber smiled at the determination, _That boy, no doubt that he's Valka's son._... "Alright then let's get going. We gotta get that bad habit of yours out of your system!"

* * *

_Three Weeks Later..._

"Last try Hiccup. This time you'll be on your own with the dagger right in front of you." With that Gobber left the room while Hiccup sat down on his bed, while the dagger just laid there, calling for his fingers to grab it and decorate his body with blood. The temptation was weak, but the dagger was laying there, getting ready to be lifted up. Hiccup looked at the dagger once more before getting up from his bed...

_At the Docks..._

"Stoick, I guess you didn't find the nest now did you?" Gobber questioned and was greeted by a tired out chief growling," Not even a clue of finding that Thor for shaken nest... I hope you had a little more success than me..."

"By success you mean that Hiccup's cutting habits have been gone then yes.."

At that comment, Stoick rushed towards his house, only to see a dagger on Hiccup's bed but Hiccup was nowhere to be seen. "What exactly did you do?!" Gobber looked and smiled, come with me, I have a good idea where Hiccup might be." Both men walked into the woods, hid behind some bushes and spotted Hiccup punching the dummy, doing push ups, running laps,and taking some breaks. Stoick was speechless, _I'm the boy's father and I can't even help him, I'm a complete idiot_... Gobber smiled at the chief's reaction and laughed.

"Like I told you Stoick, give me one month to help the boy and Hiccup is already out of the world of self harm."

"Thank you Gobber."

"Anytime old friend, anytime..." Both men stayed where they were and watched how Hiccup trains himself until sunset. "Be sure to be there for your son Stoick... Hiccup is going to need his father, remember that you are the only family Hiccup has. Don't put that on jeopardy." Once they got to the Haddock home, Hiccup no longer cuts himself but that doesn't mean his relationship with his father is quite fixed, oh no... That'll come in five years time, when Hiccup does the impossible.

* * *

**Okay hope you like this and if you have any request, please feel free to ask. ;)**


	4. Nightmares in the Night

**Okay so you all remembered me doing a one-shot of Hiccup's nightmare, now fasten your seat belts folks because it's Stoick's turn and Toothless's turn but in an interesting way...I don't own anything and this was a perfect request. Enjoy ;)**

* * *

The night on Berk could have been a calm one, if a storm didn't decide to come give the village a visit. The storm was getting nastier and louder, but it didn't wake up the villagers, not even the dragons. However, as the rain poured, and as the thunder clapped, not everyone was having a nice, prefect, peaceful dream. Stoick was shaking his head, grunting silently as his breathing became irregular.

Toothless was tossing and turning around his rock as the rain drops hit the ground roughly and as lightning flashed, since a nightmare was haunting his mind.

_Toothless Nightmare..._

_Flying very roughly and dangerously through a storm along with Hiccup, who was shielding__ his eyes from rough drops of water. "Come on bud, we can make it, just one more mile and we'll be at Dragon Island!" "Hang On!"_

_Toothless remembered that a mysterious messenger came to Berk and warned the chief and Hiccup that the Red Death had returned and was terrorizing the dragons living there. Stoick knew if the Red Death came back then the dragons will be under it's control and they'll turn their backs on the villagers. Now Toothless and Hiccup were caught in a storm as they flew to confront the Red Death once more._

_Rain fell on Toothless's face as he flew faster until he smelled smoke... Smoke from the Red Death! "Okay bud, time to end this.."_

_They both zoomed in through the rain and at the right position, Toothless shot his best plasma blast at the queen... But she didn't go down or get a bit affected! Both dragon and rider gasped, they tried two more strong, powerful shots but nothing made the mad beast fall._

_ She continued to blow her fire around dragon island, causing dragons to fly of while some were trapped. Hiccup looked at the Red Death, then at Toothless," Bud... We only have one more shot before you reached your limit, put everything you got into that last shot!"_

_ Without hesitation, Toothless did what he was commanded to do and even with the best deadly shot he had, the queen still stood tall and with her tail, she knocked the duo off the sky and into the fiery land._

_ There were several dragons trapped and unable to fly out due to fallen unburnt trees or a leg injury. "Toothless, help those dragons out of those trees, I'll help the wounded, if we can't stop the red death, then we'll have to help everyone get out of this island! It's our only choice!" _

_Toothless didn't waste anytime on helping each dragon out from up the trees as he spoke to them in dragon.._

_DRAGON POV_

_"What the heck happened here?" "I thought the queen was dead!" Toothless exclaimed as he removed one tree from a nadder. "I though so too, but it seems as if she took form of an egg to restart her life then make kids of her own, once she was re hatched... Chaos happened."_

_"Okay you're free, now go warn the other dragons from the other islands, and quickly... She's even stronger then before." _

_"I will, thank you... Deadly Nadders, follow me!" Off the nadders who weren't injured flew, but after two minutes, the injured Nadders were already flying off, thanks to Hiccup. Toothless then freed the gronkles, thunderdrums and zippleback, while the injured kinds followed a few minutes later. "Nightmare, explain yourself... How did the red death get so stronger?"_

_" I sorta have an idea of how she gets her power... You see about a few weeks ago vikings from different tribes came here to see this island and the dragons but they instead met the queen and she then devoured their strength which ended up killing them. She only killed the strong willed ones... Vikings who have the strength on the inside, not on the outside..."_

_Toothless froze on the nightmares words as he finally got the tree out of the monstrous nightmare as he flew off but Toothless stayed down in shock. "She feeds on strong willed vikings...Oh no...Hiccup!" He checked to see if any other dragon were trapped, once he knew every dragon trapped was evacuated, he rushed through the flaming island, looking for his human companion._

_ "Please Thor I beg you...Don't make me too late, don't let the Red Death find Hiccup.." Toothless continued to run until he heard a monstrous nightmare who sounded injured shout from not a far off distance... "WATCH OUT HUMAN!" _

_Then he heard a familia scream that caused his heart to stop but making Toothless run even faster than before. _

_"AHHHHHHHHH!"_

_"Nooo..." Toothless roared and jumped over some trees and landed right in front of the scene that caused everything in him to freeze or stop. _

_There the monstrous nightmare was trying to protect an unconscious body on the ground from the Red Death but she wasn't doing a good job with a cut on her left wing that had just began to heal. _

_"Dang it...Even if the young boy healed me in such speed to help me, I'm not strong enough to hurt the queen, I can't even do any harm at all..." "She..."_

_" Get away from him!" Toothless flew in front of the queen and managed to cause a scratch on her chest, barely painful but the enormous dragon just chuckled. "Foolish nightfury, did you really think such a small scratch will affect me... Be careful nightfury, or you'll end up having a hurt and dead human..."_

_"What.." Toothless looked at where the nightmare covered a barely breathing Hiccup, and there on his chest was a huge cut, spilling drops of crimson blood! _

_"__Better fly away dragon... You don't know if you're the only one of your species left in this world." "I'll give you five minutes before turning you all into crisp."_

_ Toothless panicked all over, his tail was completely useless and that nightmare dragon just left to safety and without his rider in good form, he won't have any chances of flying... "Toothless...Bud, come a bit closer and bring your tail to me..." Hiccup rasped, turning his head towards his friend, said dragon didn't have to think twice to follow those commands. _

_Raising his hands as he winced and coughed, Hiccup made some adjustments to the prosthetic tail before his arms fell to the ground while he explained through the tough breathing. "Toothless...I-I need you...To go...Without me.."_

_Those words echoed continuously through Toothless's paraylzed ears while he still heard his friend's words. "Fly...Away...Go back home...And stay...Safe...Please get out of here...While you still can.." "I can't make it out of here...With or without you bud..." "I just...Want to tell you...Thank you..." "For being there...for me...and being...my first...friend..." "After all those times...together...I just want to thank...you...for the wonderful...Life I couldn't have...asked for."_

_"Thank you Toothless...Until...We...Meet...Again..." "My friend..." From that Hiccup just disappeared into dust, leaving nothing but his metal leg... Toothless let his tears fall, he didn't want to leave Hiccup, he didn't want to believe that his friend was gone..._

_"Noooo...It's just a dream...A sick dream...HIIICCCCUUUPPP!"_

* * *

Stoick's Nightmare

_"STOICK!" "T-t-the d-d-dragons!" "T-they're out of control...THEY'RE ATTACKING EVERYONE IN SIGHT!" "That cursive red death is back!"_

_Stoick didn't need to think twice before running out of his home and saw that Berk was a disaster area! Half of the village was in flames while the villagers were running in panic while the warriors were trying to fight off the dragons but not harm them. However, they were really trying to harm in the giant mad dragon._

_ "Where's Hiccup and Toothless Gobber?" _

_"They both helping the other riders regain trust with their dragonsback at the academy. Ever since the red death showed up, every dragon except for Toothless has gone berserk, and the worst part is...Dagur and Alvin are both riding on top of that beast!"_

_Stoick didn't have to think twice before running even faster than a speedstinger to the academy and once he entered the academy, it didn't even look like an arena. The place was full of smoke and ashes while the cages were full of wild out of control dragons._

_The teens were on the ground recovering from small sctratches or huge ones, all except for... "Hiccup?!" "Where's Hiccup?" "And what happened?!"_

_Astrid was the first to speak, while banaging a two inch cut from her dragon. "We tried to befriend our dragons again but they each ended up hurting us real bad. Without any other choice, Hiccup was forced to have our dragons caged and once we did, he and Toothless flew out to stop Dagur and Alvin once and for all...But he's arm was badly injured, I don't how he'll stop them!"_

_They then heard distant roaring and shouting of commands and reassurance..._

_"ATTACK THEM!"_

_"DODGE TOOTHLESS, COME ON WE CAN DO THIS!"_

_"KILL THEM!"_

_"TRY TO KEEP A SAFE BUT AFFECTIVE DISTANCE FROM THAT DRAGON, WE HAVE TO KILL IT AGAIN!"_

_"FIRE!"_

_Stoick managed to find hid son and Toothless both on the sky with the Red Death, who has Alvin and Dagur on top of it as the queen fired even larger and hotter fireballs that only had Hiccup and Toothless dodge them by a centimeter. _

_Unfortunately, that centimeter led to Toothless's tail getting on fire, and an injured, bleeding chest for the nightfury. Once Hiccup noticed, he pulled out his shield and smashed it on the queen's face to by some time to land quickly._

_"Hang on bud..." Hiccup put the flames out of his dragons he got up as wind blew through his hair. He had small tears fall from his emerald eyes as he wiped them off a bit, making an angry but determined face. "I'll handle them on my own, you rest now my friend..."_

_Stoick quickly caught up to Toothless, who wasn't moving at all, he saw that Hiccup was already gone. He placed his palm on top of Toothless's, and he felt no pulse, not even breathing! "Toothless, wake up! We have to help Hiccup!"_

_He then saw why Hiccup was shedding tears earlier...Toothless was killed in battle and Hiccup went to avenge his friend!_

_ Leaving Toothless to rest in peace, he ran down to the beach and found Hiccup faced to face with the Red Death, with even more wounds than he ever had, and with the two villains right in front of him as well on the ground. Stoick tried to run to his son's side, but he couldn't, no matter how much he tried, he just couldn't het passed the edge of the village grounds and into the village, some sort of shield prevented him from doing so. _

_"Well, well Hiccup. Looks like you are on your own." Dagur remarked and charged towards Hiccup, he was so fast that he managed to punch the boy to the ground, but Hiccup still stood up, holding his sword._

_"I'LL PROTECT THIS ISLAND WITH MY LIFE, DAGUR, AND ALVIN!" "I'LL PROTECT TOOTHLESS, ASTRID, MY FRIENDS, GOBBER, THE VILLAGERS, AND MY FATHER...EVEN IF IT KILLS ME!"_

_"Toothless is dead boy, there's nothing you can do... But watch us take the lives of everybody!" "You can just sit and watch, we'll spare you!" "Join us Hiccup! Together we'll be stronger!"__  
_

_"I...Will...Never... In my whole life, ever join you and betray my village!" "How about a deal Alvin? Dagur?"_

_"What kind of deal?"_

_"Kill me!" "And leave the rest of this village in peace!" "A life for a life!"_

_ Stoick couldn't believe his son's words... His son was willing to die for the sake of the village, no... "HICCUP, DON'T DO THIS!"_

_ The mad vikings looked over to the chief and smiled. "Are you sure Hiccup?" "Might as well make your father happy..."_

_ Before anyone could move, Hiccup grabbed Dagur's hand, and forced the deranged man to penetrate the sword through his chest! _

_"HICCUP, NO!_

_Neither villain moved as blood spilled from Hiccup's chest, even from his mouth while the boy coughed. "A life for a life...That was...the deal Dagur, Alvin...now...leave...and never come back..."_

_The mad chiefs didn't have a choice, so with a furious growl, they hopped on top of the red death, have her claw Hiccup's chest some more to the ground before flying off yelling.. "VICTORY IS OURS, HICCUP IS DEAD!"_

_ Stoick didn't care if the shield was blocking his way, he burst out and rushed towards his son, who was on the ground while he heard villagers shout out order to put the fire out._

_ He cradled his son as Hiccup coughed off some more blood but smiled when he saw his father's face. Stoick then brought out some bandages and quickly wrapped his son's wound with it, but Hiccup lost too much blood._

_"Hiccup, come on son breathe...You're going to make it, just hang on..." Stoick tried to keep his tears on bay but those tear fell anyway. Hiccup coughed some more, his eyes were turning pale as he placed his hand slowly on top of his father's._

_"It's okay dad...I'm ready to go...Meet mom...Up in Valhalla..." _

_More tears fell from the father as he rocked his son back and forth, "Don't say that Hiccup, you're going to make it...Just hang on please...I can't live on without you!"_

_"Dad...Please promise me...You'll protect this island...No matter what..." "And that you try...To be happy...Without me...Stay safe..."_

_" .no. Son, please..." "Don't go..."_

_"Dad...Don't cry.." "Toothless...and mom...They'll...Look after me..."_

_Stoick's tears soon grew larger as he held his son closer, denying his son's words.. "Don't say that son, you're going to alright..." __Hiccup's breathing all of sudden became slower as Hiccup spoke his final words. "Dad...I...I love you..."_

_Stoick shook his head, as he held his son closer.." Oh son...I love you too..." All of sudden he felt and heard no breathing. He didn't feel any pulse, he looked down at his son, Hiccup was still, he wasn't breathing and his eyes were shut closed..._

_"Hiccup... No...NO PLEASE, NO!"_

_He pressed his ear against his son's chest, no heart beat was heard. Just eerie silence...Hiccup was gone for good. Stoick breathed harder, he couldn't believe what he just seen, but it was true. Without any care of those around him, he let out a loud wail in pain.. **"NOOOOOO!" "HICCCCCUUUUUPPPP!" "SON!" **_

_He embraced his son's limd body and cried every tear out, but knew that nothing could bring his son back. No matter what..._

* * *

Apparently, both nightmares must have ended at the same time since both chief and nightfury woke up screaming in horror!

Stoick jumped off from his chair and went up stairs to see if his nightmare wasn't true, while Toothless roared and was out of control, seeing that Hiccup wasn't in bed. Once the chief got up and saw the empty bed, he too was panicking and looking around the room.

Meanwhile, Hiccup was entering the Haddock household, since Fishlegs woke him up five minutes ago to help Meatlug get out of a tight hole which took all the teens to pull her out. Once he entered the house, he heard Toothless's roars and his father panicking. _Da-da da, I'm dead_.

Hiccup quickly ran up the stairs to his room and yelled no so loudly but noticeable. "Calm down you two, just calm down!" "I'm right here for Thor's sake!"

Both chief and dragon turned around, and without a word, they both embraced Hiccup, who was even more confused than ever. "Did something happen..."

"Hiccup...It was awful, you got killed and dead in my arms...I could never forgive myself if anything ever happens to you son.."

With that said, Hiccup knew both his father and dragon had a nightmare, a real terrifying one if they came up to check on him. "I'm here you two... You can stop worrying.." Toothless nudged Hiccup, as if begging him if he could sleep with his rider. "Alright bud, if it'll make you feel better."

"Hiccup?"

"Yeah dad?"

Stoick was a little hesitant but he managed to ask the question in mind. "I know it sounds a bit babyish for you son but...Can I...Sleep with you son..."

Hiccup was quiet for a moment, the truth was, ever since he was five, he always wanted his father to sleep with him and now his father asks that same question. He then smiled a bit, then yawned sleepily, "Yeah, if it'll make you feel better too."

Soon the Haddocks were tucked in the small bed along with Toothless, both chief and dragon held on to Hiccup who at first looked at them in confusion but soon he was too tired to even ask any more questions. Pretty soon he peacefully fell asleep and soon the storm in Berk was put to rest as the moon came out and the sky was clear and in midnight color.

Throughout the rest of the night, the Haddocks slept peacefully, no one had a nightmare. Toothless licked Hiccup softly, smiling in his sleep, knowing that his friend was safe and sound. Stoick held on to his son more tighter and planted a small kiss with a smile. "Goodnight my son..."

The over protective dragon and chief slept, knowing that Hiccup was safe and that no harm will come. As for Hiccup, he smiled, knowing that his dragon and his father were both safe and well...

* * *

**End, okay remember, any requests please feel free to ask, see ya ;)**


	5. Family Lullaby

**Here's a new drabble I got inspired to make. Okay so I was listening to HTTYD 2 soundtrack 11 and this just came to me. Note that it has some Hiccup/Stoick father/son fluff so get ready... P.S: Takes place two weeks after Valka's abduction by dragons... Hiccup is only a baby.. And then when he was four years old, then after the battle of the red death during hiccup's coma, enjoy ;)**

* * *

The night was calm, and in a home up the hill, lived a family of three. A proud chief who they call Stoick the Vast, his wife Valka the Fierce, and finally their baby son, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third. The boy's birth was very fast and well difficult but he managed to be brought to the world, hiccuping, a very odd start for a child.

The parents were sleeping in bed while their son was on his cradle upstairs sleeping soundly until...

"DRAGON ATTACK!"

Both parents jolted awake, and right at that second, dragons from outside were roaring, causing Hiccup to wake up and cry. While Stoick was getting his armor, Valka quickly went up stairs to soothe her son until he finally fell asleep to her lullaby. After that she ran down to grab her armor, but Stoick stopped her.

"Valka, you need to stay here." "Hiccup needs you now." Valka knew Stoick had a very sharp poiny, if she went out with him, who knows what'll happen to their son if he's alone asleep while dragons are all over the place.

"Alright, but if this house burns, I'm grabbing Hiccup and we'll go to the woods," Valka sighed, she never intended to hurt dragons, just scare them off. With that, the couple gave each other one last kiss before Stoick went out to fight off dragons with Gobber.

"Don't worry son, it'll be alright...You'll see." Valka continued to hum in order to prevent Hiccup from waking up. After a while she felt the house shake as the roof rattled while dust fell.

Then came a wild dragon battle cry, the cry of a stormcutter! Soon enough she heard a monstrous nightmare land on top of the roof and before she knew it, the house roof was on fire! Without hesitation, she held on to Hiccup (who was beginning to wake up again), and ran up to his room. There she forced opened the window while she coughed from the smoke, and covered Hiccup from breathing in some smoke.

Then, she jumped out of the window, landed on the ground and began to run into the forest, keeping her son hidden as well as his cries. Valka thought she lost the stormcutter, but once she looked up, there flew the dragon, right on her heels!

Valka continued until she stopped mid way near a cliff, the stormcutter landed in front her as she carefully stepped back, hiding Hiccup from the beast.n

* * *

"Stoick!" "Come quick, it's Valka!" "A stormcutter is attacking her and your son!" Stoick wasted no time, he abandoned the fight he was in with a nadder and raced to where his wife was, and soon enough he found her at the edge of a cliff, holding Hiccup close.

"Valka!"

The Stormcutter roared at Valka's face, causing Hiccup to wake up and begin to cry, some how making the dragon stop roaring, but he still growled. Valka saw that the dragon was coming closer either way, once she heard Stoick shout her name out, she looked up to her husband, with her forest green eyes getting watery.

She looked down at Hiccup, planted a small kiss on top of his little head, hugged him once more. "I love you my son..." "Stay strong and never give up..." Without hesitation, she turned to Stoick, and just before the stormcutter could lunge, she threw Hiccup to Stoick, who was at a lower cliff. "CATCH!" Stoick hurried and fortunately caught the baby, his cries calmed down a bit, as Stoick looked up and saw that the stormcutter grabbed Valka, and began to fly off.

"VALKA!" Stoick ran, he ran to at least bring the dragon down, but sadly, the dragon was long gone into the sea, taking away the love of his life. "No..."

By the time the raid was over, the island was soon filled with ash coal clouds as heavy rain covered the island. News spread very quickly, every villager now knew the loss of Valka, they all comcluded that the dragon had killed her so they sailed off a boat with some of her belongings, burnt it and soon the once proud chief was inside the Haddock household, mourning over his dead wife while his son was asleep in the cradle... Well until...

"WAHHH!" "Wahhhhh, mahhhhh!"

Not even one years old and Hiccup was already crying for his mother, this sadden Stoick, of course whenever Hiccup would cry, Valka would soothe him... But Valka isn't here, so how to comfort a baby was the question.

"Wahhhh!" "Wahhhhhh!" "Waaaaaaahhhhhhh!"

Stoick couldn't take it anymore, the fact that his only son is calling for his mother and she's not here anymore is just heart breaking. He went up the stair, not sure how to approach this situation, even though he seen Valka do this more than enough times. At the memory, it made Stoick smile a little.

_Flashback_

"Shhh...Hush my little Hiccup it's okay.." "We're here son, no need to be afraid.." Valka held their crying bundle of joy in the middle of the night.

"Wahhhh!" "Wahhhh!"

"Shhhhhh, look at me Hiccup, when I tell you that its okay, then it's okay.." "Sleep my Hiccup..." Baby Hiccup still cried, but calmed down a bit when his mother spoke softly to him. With a small smile from Hiccup, Valka then began to sing her lullaby. (I made it up so..work with me.)

_My precious child, don't you cry_

_Cause I'm right here to make you smile_

_I'll be here while your tears dry_

_And I'll be here, for you my child_

_So please my son, don't you cry_

_Because mother and father are here for you_

_To be with you and stay by your side_

_And scare away your fears and tears_

_And to tell you that we love you son,_

_Like how wolf parents protects their young_

_We'll be here to protect you too_

_So don't be scared, come out and smile for us_

_Come out and reach out for our protecting arms_

_As we sing to you, our lullaby, we'll sing until you sleep_

_So sleep our son, sleep and dream_

_Dream of your life being full of pride and joy_

_Because mommy and daddy will be right here with you_

_Sitting next to you as we sing, sing as we say, we love you_

The second Valka finished her lullaby, there laid Hiccup in her arms sleeping soundly as she planted a kiss on his forehead , then look at Stoick with her genuine smile.

Flashback Ends

"Wahhhh!" "Mahhhhh!" "Mah ma!" "Waaaaaaahhhhhh!" Stoick then gently lifted his crying son from the cradle, sat on a chair and began to rock back and forth, soothing Hiccup. "It's okay son, daddy's here..." "No one is going to hurt you, I'm here.." Stoick took a deep breath before he began to whistle a soft and familiar tune. Then, while Hiccup still cried but only for a bit, Stoick began to sing Valka's Lullaby...

_My precious child, don't you cry_

_Cause I'm right here to make you smile_

_I'll be here while your tears dry_

_And I'll be here, for you my child_

_So please my son, don't you cry_

_Because mother and father are here for you_

_To be with you and stay by your side_

_And scare away your fears and tears_

_And to tell you that we love you son,_

_Like how wolf parents protects their young_

_We'll be here to protect you too_

_So don't be scared, come out and smile for us_

_Come out and reach out for our protecting arms_

_As we sing to you, our lullaby, we'll sing until you sleep_

_So sleep our son, sleep and dream_

_Dream of your life being full of pride and joy_

_Because mommy and daddy will be right here with you_

_Sitting next to you as we sing, sing as we say, we love you_

He sighed, but then smiled at the sight of his son. Hiccup's tears ended, his eyes were closed into peaceful rest, and he was sleeping soundly as he slept in Stoick's arms. Before Stoick could place Hiccup back into the cradle, he heard Hiccup whisper that seemed like a miracle. "Dah da..."

Stoick smiled, as he placed the blanket over Hiccup, and planted a small kiss on the child's forehead. "Goodnight Hiccup..."

* * *

_Five Years Later..._

Stoick managed to get Hiccup to be Gobber's apprentice at the forge, to keep the boy busy from making village disasters and so he can do his duties as chief. Apparently, he seemed to have forgotten the parenting mode, and had Gobber do that, well since he was being over whelmed by the everyday duties.

Well that was a decision he'll soon regret...

Hiccup was sharping a sword during a sunset while Gobber pounded a new axe, but for some reason, the boy looked a bit confused. It took no more than five seconds for Gobber to realize the disappointment and confusion in the boy's eyes.

"Hiccup, is something troubling you lad?"

Hiccup got a bit startled, stop sharpening the sword and simply shrugged. "No, not really..."

"Hiccup, I know that's a lie, now out with the truth unless I have to make you."

To prevent from doing a double dare from Gobber, Hiccup sighed once before explaining in a sad voice. "It's just that..." "Snotlout, Ruffnut, Tuffnut, Fishlegs, Astrid, and everyone else has a mommy, a mommy to sing to them at night when they're scared." "A mommy who tells them stories everyday and answer their questions." "A mommy who's always there for them, who hugs you when you cry or wake up from scary nightmares. Who always kisses your forehead and say 'I love you'..." Hiccup at this point was on the verge to begin crying, but he held those tears tight.

"A mommy who doesn't leave you alone, who is never busy to be there for you.." "A mommy who'll always be proud of you..." "And me...How should I-I know what it feels like to have a mommy...I-I don't even know if...If she just left me because I'm a disappointment, or the fact that she didn't want to have anything to do with me..." "Those kids have it easy, at least they have someone to look up to...Me...My family is nothing but a mystery.."

Gobber approached Hiccup, as he patted the boy sympathetically as he stated straight forward. "Hiccup, I don't know how to tell you this but...Your little family mystery is a fake..." "Your mother never left Berk or abandoned anyone..." "She's dead..."

Those words echoed through Hiccup like falling pebbles in a fountain, with this new information, he didn't want to believe it but he knew Gobber was speaking the truth.

"Your mother got taken by a dragon and then she was gone. We all knew what could have became of her, the dragon killed her..." "You were only a baby when it happened and she was trying to protect you, even if it took her life."

Hiccup dropped the sword in shock, but by the time Gobber had realized what he just told the boy...Hiccup stepped out of the forge. "It's getting late, I have to go home, it's already time for me to go to bed..." With that he ran, while Gobber smacked himself muttering to himself," What in Odin's ghost did I just do?"

In the house, Hiccup sat on his bed trying to keep himself calm but those words Gobber spoke still echoed in his mind. "No...She's not dead because of me...It wasn't my fault...Not my fault...not my fault..Just a sick lie.." He kept mutter that until he fell asleep, not knowing that a nightmare as crawling in...

_At The Forge..._

"GOBBER!" "How could you tell him that, he's too young to know that yet!" Stoick scolded Gobber, infuriated since the blacksmith confessed what he just told the boy.

"I know, I know. I'm an idiot, but the lad was talking to me how much mothers do for their children, and he was concluding that Valka abandoned him in disappointment." "I couldn't help myself, the lad was so desperate for the truth..." "Okay, he didn't ask me for the truth but the point is...He needed parent love."

With a sigh, Stoick got up and headed off to his home. "I'm going to go check on Hiccup, make sure he's okay."

He entered the house, and was greeted by a certain child's whimpering and silent crying. Right away, Stoick had a feeling that Hiccup was experiencing a nightmare and that never happened, well until tonight.

Stoick went up the stairs until he heard young Hiccup beginning to scream, "LEAVE THEM ALONE, PLEASE DON'T THEM! MOMMY! DAD!" Stoick's fatherly instincts finally took over as he rushed to Hiccup's side and soothed the boy. "It's okay Hiccup, you're safe, everyone is safe." "Shhhh...It's okay I'm here son, no one will hurt you..." He still heard Hiccup whimper a bit as he tossed and turned. _Okay so scratching off soothing words, what will Valka do...Wait a minute, Valka!_

Knowing that his son was half conscious, Stoick then brushed the boy's auburn hair gently as he whistled a tune he hadn't did in five years. This shorta calmed Hiccup a bit but he still was muttering under his breath,"Don't kill them...No.." Without hesitation, Stoick took a deep breath before he began to...Sing..

_My precious child, don't you cry_

_Cause I'm right here to make you smile_

_I'll be here while your tears dry_

_And I'll be here, for you my child_

_So please my son, don't you cry_

_Because mother and father are here for you_

_To be with you and stay by your side_

_And scare away your fears and tears_

_And to tell you that we love you son,_

_Like how wolf parents protects their young_

_We'll be here to protect you too_

_So don't be scared, come out and smile for us_

_Come out and reach out for our protecting arms_

_As we sing to you, our lullaby, we'll sing until you sleep_

_So sleep our son, sleep and dream_

_Dream of your life being full of pride and joy_

_Because mommy and daddy will be right here with you_

_Sitting next to you as we sing, sing as we say, we love you_

"Dad..." Stoick looked down and noticed that Hiccup went back to deep peaceful sleep but muttered 'dad' before doing so. "Sleep Hiccup..." With that, Stoick got up and headed down stairs to rest himself, _I'll explain to him tomorrow about his mother, hopefully._

* * *

_Ten Years Later, After Red Death Battle: During Hiccup's Coma_

He just couldn't believe it...After fifteen years, Stoick finally noticed how brave, strong, and how much of a leader Hiccup really was. After all those years of neglect, disappointment, and not being the father Hiccup needed, Stoick knew that things were going to change, starting with him being the father he had to be.

They arrived from the dragons nest a few days ago, and recently had to cut off Hiccup's lower leg because it has been badly burned after the battle. Stoick had to hold Hiccup down during the operation, Toothless helped him since he had not desire of leaving the nightfury outside.

He forced himself not to look away, he knew that he deserved this. It was his own fault his son had to lose a leg, and he had to pay the price. Through the horror screaming of pain and thrashing around from Hiccup, Stoick held him down until the operation ended.

Now Hiccup was downstairs in his bed, still in a coma but with a high fever with Toothless by his side while Stoick made sure to break the fever down. He placed the wet cloth on top of Hiccup's head and was about to go make some broth until he heard Hiccup's voice. "Noo, please don't hurt them..." "Leave them alone, kill me instead!" "Please just don't hurt them... No.. MOM!"

Stoick was notified that during Hiccup's coma that he'll have some nightmares, but not even Toothless could calm Hiccup down. "Kill me now! Run Toothless, don't let them hurt you! Leave me bud!" "DON'T HURT HIM!" "Mom! MOOOOMMM! Hiccup was the verge to get up and run, but Toothless held him down while Stoick tried brushing his hair, and reassurance but almost nothing seemed to have worked. Almost...

"It's okay Hiccup, Toothless is right here. I'm here son, daddy's here for you." "Calm down..." Toothless looked up at the chief with confusions since so far all he ever saw from the chief was stubbornness and well non comforting... Stoick then decided to whistle once again the tune he made fifteen years ago, then it was followed by his soft singing voice...

_My precious child, don't you cry_

_Cause I'm right here to make you smile_

_I'll be here while your tears dry_

_And I'll be here, for you my child_

_So please my son, don't you cry_

_Because mother and father are here for you_

_To be with you and stay by your side_

_And scare away your fears and tears_

_And to tell you that we love you son,_

_Like how wolf parents protects their young_

_We'll be here to protect you too_

_So don't be scared, come out and smile for us_

_Come out and reach out for our protecting arms_

_As we sing to you, our lullaby, we'll sing until you sleep_

_So sleep our son, sleep and dream_

_Dream of your life being full of pride and joy_

_Because mommy and daddy will be right here with you_

_Sitting next to you as we sing, sing as we say, we love you_

For once Stoick smiled, and soon he saw Hiccup's forest green eyes open and stare right at him. "Dad..."

"Rest Hiccup."

"...Love...You..." Then with that Hiccup went back into deep sleep, back into his coma. Stoick leaned forward, and then planted a small kiss on top of Hiccup's sleeping forehead. "Sleep well Hiccup, I love you too..."

With that, Stoick continued to whistle the melody while Toothless just looked at him astonished...Guess there's more to Hiccup's father than just a tough guy.

* * *

**That's the end of this, hoped you like this and feel free to ask for more requests but be warned that I'm booked solid but I'll still do request. Until next time ;)**


End file.
